The invention finds interesting applications notably in mobile radio systems for which one wishes to transmit multi-media information signals. For this subject one may be referred to patent document PCT WO 99/02003, which describes a system for transmitting images. Thus, equipment forming a mobile telephone station may transmit and receive images.
In this type of system one is confronted with problems of errors which are caused by the transmission of these information signals over rather narrow passband channels which satisfy, for example, standard UIT H.223.